Warriors of Blood
by epikdraco666
Summary: now bloodstar must take revange on teh minipulitave jerk e has to go back 2 the clan and fight him b4 he takes it over and also to save her magic son tigerpaw and btw she is magic to. travel with her ass she travels on a jorney 2 find her true mate and become immoral as she goes on a epik quest to find ...her awesome epik destany!
1. Warrioors of blood

So my other story got taken down so I ll try to be nicer but if there are any flames I will get mad bc 1 of u probably reported this 2 the atteratees so sto-p it and don't do it again bc I like writin and I got really upset about my story getting taken is like a 'sequal' to Bloodwarrior.

For thoses who don't know I am bloodstar dauter of hollyleaf and I am magic and so is tigerpaw my son.

So I walked back with Dragon to the Cave but no one was there and I panicked silently. Hakfrost had takrn the tribe 2 atttack that clan and tigerpaw woul;d prob be killed byhakfrost who was his I left w/Dragon and then walked back to the 2leg place and we killed only 1 kittypet. When we got by the lake I told Dergon that he could leave but he said that he would stay bc I was nice and hot. I charged into the thunderclan camp and hakfrost was on the grate rock proclaiming himself leader'hakstar'.then I chaklenged him 2 a dule and we fought a epic battle that will be in the next epic chapter and did u gess who Dragon was?


	2. Dragon and also teh epik dule!

Now I will go and narrate my epik dule w/hakfrost. So I battles with him of the ege of the gorge and we fell….and I land ontop of him and cracked like 50 ribs. He said'u win ill leave' and he left. So I was leader of tunderclan and we attacked windclan as a assesense 4 the apprentics. Darkmoon was proud so she got 2 pick the names 4 her kits;Nightslash and Moonshine."they are beautiful an depik "I aperved."My kits are Blackfur, Stripepelt, and Tigermajik. ""OMG those are hot names and so are u"said a was Dragon"O and this is Dragonfire and he urned a place in the clan by doing epik things.""WTF he is not a warrior"said berrynose. I jumped on him an morally wounded him and also exiled him 4ever."now we can get pregament and have kits" I pornclamed happily."omg u r so right!"he I saw jayfeather walking by with his stick. I ran up 2 him and said fearfully"jay feather that stick is not a cat I can never have kits and it does not matter how many times u make out with it and besides u cant have kits anywhay".He pawsed. Had he finlly seen there pointlessness of it all. But his hart burned with anger and his eyes glaowed red like blood."I hate u u lier and u r liying and I had kits with u so I can have kits so there!"Every cat gased."that is a fuking lie u were bramblestar's kits and not urs u only wish bc u cant have kits and if any 1 beleves u they will be exiled and killed and tortured. "ok said the clan and then Draconfire composed a epik poam about the victory:

_**O Bloodstar is better she is the best**_

_**The coolest and fastest and hot**_

_**Dragonfire is her mate now**_

_**They will have kits and be happy**_

_**And she crushed hakfrost.**_

"OMG THAT WAS AWESOME AND EPIK AND ROMANTIC" I yelled happily with teers swimming in my moon-silver eyes. I knew that Draginfire was my epik 4ever mate!


	3. Killing bc starclan said too do it

Then I went and made out with dragonfire and we meditated in siolance 4 a wile. Tehn my vans started 2 glow blue and I knew it was time to set fourth my power and assassonate the othyer leaders. First I put some blood on a pece of bunny(bc that is wat windclan eat)it was my blood and could be I left it in windclan and onstar ate it and died slowly in ataganizingly painfull pain. Then I went to the camp and took over it but this was not wrong bc starclan told me to do it.I was leader and I made dragonfire deputy of was already deputy of tunderclan. Tehn I went 2 mistystar an beat her and she gave me her teratory and I killed her bc she might btray me I had an epic battle with rowanstar and slit his thrit and also his vans. I made Tigermajik deputy of shadowclan and Tigerhart deputy of shadowclan (bc he was hot and nice and also looked like tigerstar) Tigermajik looked at him and they became mates instantly(but this was not gay bc Tigermajik is acutly a girl I just got confussed about it)and I was going 2 have Dragonfire kits!And I had them there were 3.2 boys and 1 girl. teh toms were named Dracokit and Lokikit and the she-kit was named Pinkkit. Dracokit was pale bland with grey eyes and Lokikit was black with gold stripes. And Pinkkit was black with pink stripes and pink paws. Dragofire wrote a poam while we made out with happiness.

**Bloodstar is magic and awesome and that**

**She had threee kits and they r also mine**

**1 could be magic**

**Like tigerpaw and heer**

**Now we exist in pece with me and the leader of all the clands**

I wondered if 1 would inhairit the magic but the danger was over now but still there is still more 2 come in this epic tale of epikness!


	4. OMG MY HANDS R FREZZONG OFF!

Now is 6 moon later. My kits r going 2 be made appprentics. Also darkmoons kits Gothkit and Chainkit.I mentored Dracopaw, Darkmoon had Lokipaw( LOL xxmoonlitexx)Pinkpaw got Jayfeathet who was lookin sukly, Chainpaw got Nightslash and Gothkit was mentored Dragonfire. Now I took dracopaw 2 the hunten spot and I tought him how 2 I got black I went to get some erbs from jayfether and he was….beating pinkpaw!"WTF U8 BASTIURD! I COULD XILE U NOW 4 THAT!"I yelled hotly."But u wont u need me and besides I want Stickblossom 2 be my app."he snurred sarkastickly. "OMG THAT IS NOT REAL!"I SHOUTED .then I took his stick and broke it into 666 feces and than threw it in the lake."He started crien and ran and jumped in after it but I pulled him out and now I will restran him bc new need a med cat and he has no app.

This is a short chap bc my hands r frezzing off and im makin typos

See u next chap!


	5. Teh Cliff hanger

I restrained Jay form jumpin into the lake but he had 2 have suvaolonce on him at all times(xept 4 when he goes 2 the dirt place pervs)So now he hates me and wants 2 kill me but he is old and week and I am yong and strong.I could not remember when he was hot. Only dracofire and his epic poams filled my mind now. He wrote a epik 1 calles'Dragon Blood' whichb is awesome and also romanic .

**I m urs**

**U belong 2 teh wind and sky**

**U never cry**

**Bc u r powerfill and epik and also brave and hot**

**Im lucky that I am urs**

**Bc u r the hot**

**Everlasting darkness **

**And also magic**

**And moth fuking cool also**

**And totally sweet**

Everytime he sings this I fall in love with him many epic danger is upon us now!

I walked up 2 the hifh rock and I wasjumped on by….Hakfrost!

"OMG what r u doing here "I explaned painfully

'A 2leg heeled me and I am back!1!'also I want 2 take over the clans and kill u"

'How did u get into camp"I aassed

I had help he from behind a roc came…..Jayfeathet!"Omg u tratorus basturd!"I yelled ass my hart split in 2 like a apple being cut by a blood red knife."u tried 2 kill Sticjblossom so now Hakfrost will kill o!."He snirrked twerkfully."Also, u r a bicth and deserve 2 dye antways so in ur face." I am trapped by 2 evel snurrking cats what do I do?

(that is called a cliff hanger)


	6. the long and vilent dule!

**Warning this chap is vilent and is not 4 the week of hart1!**

So now I must battle my fourmore mate in a epik battle agenst hakfrost and jayfeathet!I jumped on jayfater and cussed is skull and his brains came flowing out like a blood I went and jumped on hakfrost and crused his ribbed and boned him with my claws. Then I took my claw and flipped him off and also riped out his hart and held it up 2 see. I won the epik battle!

So I named the apprentics warriors:Dracoblond, Lokispeer(thx xxmoonlitexx!)Pinkslice Gothdark and Chinmalic!

I saw that Dracoblond was hitting on Gothdark and I was mildy jelous but I remembered that he is my sun and my hart sank like a silver stone trown into a glitting black night pool(that is poatrey!) And I visted shadowclan and saw that tigermajik has kits . Tigerkit, Bloodkit anf Bramblekit.

Tigerkit was dark tabby w/red and black stripes

Bloodkit was red with a black spot over her left eye wich was silver

Bramblekit was white and soft and not ment 2 live as a warrior but it eill happen later.

I was Bloodstar!(but this is not the end bc there is more 2 come and my story is 2 populor to end )


	7. much badness

I was gone bc of the scool system and its depressing of free time and they also give way 2 muck howk.

So my life continued but I had 1 more kit. She was black with black ande silver and red shining pin stripe. A glisting moon shone on her fourhead. She has eyes that were as black and silver ass and bad ass(gettit).I named her Badkit cause her warrior name was badass. As I maned her, I felt a cold pocket of air suround me and I herd a voive say:

**U have fullfilled ur destiny**

**U can go to satrclan now**

**The new profosoy will rise and badkit will follow in ur footstep**

**U must die (** I can do this cause divergent did it lol)

I yelles haterfully at starclan"u fukin loserzs! Wtf do I hafe 2 die?" it was mothr unfair.

"thou shalt not wine u will die in the most bad ass way possible

2 days later I was surround by likev 20000 were great dains and were like 6 feet tall. They slashed me downb but I killed like 1999999 of them first

In my dyin bre3ath I yelled"badkit will lead!"

I died my legassy lived on in badkit.

(Lol u weren't expecten that Lol)


	8. teh new warrior

So I got kind of board w/bloodstar cause she had full filled her destany. So her new dater badkit will complet the rain of badassery in her line. Now badkit can grow yup and repet bteh desany !

I open my brite red eyes. I was in the stupid nersary agin, and I was derpressed. I watched the stupid kits playin a dum game named "frolikin' it was happy and I did not want to play bc I was derpressed and did not play. I am Badkit. I am black w/black and red pin strips. And bloody red eyes with no pupils just red (bc that is epiker ) I went 2 vist darkstar, the only 1 who knew my mother is sent like 50000 dogs to kill her but she killed like 49999999 of them b4 they killed her. I have 2 brothers but 1 Is shadowclan but I don't juge him for that bc I am not rasist. He has kits is really a girl.I have other brothers but they r in the backround .my dad jumped off a cliff w/her body bc he was depressing but he went 2 starclan bc he was nobil. As I stepped in 2 darkstars cave I felt a green lite. It was…..loki!And standing next 2 him was a hot teen with pale skin and glowing black hair. She wore a black torn miniskirt and a red tank top w/metal egding and black camo leather jacket with torn off sleeves and ear rings shaped like skulls ansd blood …..it was darkstar. She kissed loki and they disappertated into thin air.I came out. A cat jumped on me and yelled'she murders darkstar kill her" but I killed 20 cats and ran bc I knew that my destanty lied beyond the clans!


	9. i am XILED

Chap 9- I am Xiled!

I was xiled from the clans bc loki telapoted darkstar away and the clan thinks I killed her which is a bunch of bull s***. I ran from the clan vowed that I wold come back and reck revengence on all the haters. I had 2 get a new name bc badkit does not sound epic.I named my self Blood after my I walked thru the 2 leg place a bunch of kittypets started 2 follow me."wtf go away stakers" I yelled angrily. "hahahah ahahah aahah"they scoffed"whatcha going to do kill us."I jumped on them and shredded there livers and harts and also there brains.

Then I saw it….the montans! I ran towards them my hart flying like the blood that flowed in my vans.A voice came from the mountans and said in dragonfires voice and also bloodstars voice;

**U r the 1 of the new profosoy**

**U must fofill it epikly **

**Perve that ur our dater**

**Be epik and storng and despite the kittypet haters**

**Go to the montans and get the profosoy from the stoned teller**

I did not know what this ment. What should I do. I prayed to the Daek Forset bc all of starclan are mf'in losers and tehn I had a sudden insperation –I had to go to the montans to fulfill the profosoy and go back and revenge my xile on the clan losers.


	10. the montans and also the tribe

4 all u who tell me that the stoned tellar dies alredy, he dies but was reincarnatiated by starclan .

I clamberd up the ice mountains but I was so hot that the cold didn't bother me anyway(get it?) I saw a waterfall and on my instinvt I jump down it. I land in a cave and a skinny old cat with bulgy bald eye came 2 me and said' this is the 1 that the prof0soy speeks of she will save us from the 2legs' 'yes that is me I said. Then a goldish cat with pink specks jumped out and said'no that is me I am the 1 of the profosoy!1 she was a slut I was sure.'I charg dule! I yelled with the wisdom of starclan surround me. She said 'ok'.we charge each other. I jumped her paws and did a jedi back flip and drop kicked her in the ribs and destroyed arua of starclan surrounded me and I shown black and also silver . 'omg she is truly the 1 picked by starclan to free us from bondage. I devisted a plan. 6 warriors wold lead the 2legs 2 the ege of the montan and the rest wold trip them with vines and then I wold push them off. The plan worked and a saved the tribe! Now I lead them back 2 the fourest and we will destroy all the clan bc starclan and tunderclan were jerks 2 me and so they deserve it.


	11. teh black cat

I went back 2 the clans victoriesly . But first I ran back to the 2leg place and practiced my jedi flip on the kittypets. I walkd though the alles and I herd a high piched voce.'what art thou doin in my teretory' asked a small black first I thout kittypet but no; this cat had icey yellow eyes and the look of death surrounded him. It was … …scorge!11 'my name is Blood and do u want 2 help me take over the clans?' I asked. 'No arrest thou her!' shouted scorge.'traytor basterd'I yelled'I will revenge! I was locked in a metal box but after dark I pick the lock with my claws wich were like 9 inches long and also red with poson green tips. I suduced the gard and ran off but I am not a cowerd I will revenge myselves!


	12. i DISTROY SCORGE

I jumpd on scorge and ripped his eyes out so he did not have eyes. 'now u r blind so I will not kill nu. I will let u live bc I am not a sosapath anyways'. I also took his claw coller but I threw it a way bc im not a stupid kittypet im a fukin pated out of the bush and said'I have been wachen u badkit and u r deserving of ur warriir name Badass bc u r sooooooooo badass'

Ikilled him but not all the way an d I left him by a house so a ppl wod pik him up.

'I am badstar and I KICK ASS!' I yelled


	13. OMG ITS Chapter 13

Badstar is so epic she is the best!

Btw this chapter is totaly epic and also not 4 the week of hart bc it has lots of blood and death!111

I set out 2 rule the clans. I bathed in blood in the day and I fote starclan at night and I killed them all(see remember I told u it was epic)

Now I went 2 the dark fourest and looked 4 my mom.(she was there bc starclan is, or was bc I killed them all, a bunch of fukin basterds who r jelos and losers) she was fiten brokenstar and hawkfrost and also killed brokenstar and jayfeathet esely bc they were blind fools and she was clawin g hakfrost 2 pices and yelling 'DIE U BETRAYING SCUMBAG DIE DRAGON WAS BETTER THEN U ANY WAYS' I looked at her and she said'badkit?' and I said'bloodsatr' and we looked at each other with thout.


End file.
